


Avengers/Marvel One-Shots

by Black_Mambaaaa



Category: Marvel
Genre: F/M, Gen, I haven't actually written anything new in a while, I'll update tags as I go, More than just the ones tagged, You can even request, i'll stop now, lots of characters, marvel characters, tagging, yay! -_-
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 13:52:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6378619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Mambaaaa/pseuds/Black_Mambaaaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of short Marvel character One-Shots. Requests are taken...but are on hold until further notice. My apologies. Anyways lots of fluffy stuff, if you want smut you'll have to request it when I open requests.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The History of the Library? (Steve Rogers/ Captain America)

All was quiet except for the occasional sounds of turning pages and the light pressing of a stamp on books. I couldn't help but feel slightly irritated that I couldn't even find complete silence at the library.

College exams were coming up and if I was going to pass my classes in my sophomore year than I better study hard. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair as the sound of someone slamming books on a desk echoed throughout the large library.

Everything would have been fine at home...that is, if my parents weren't always arguing. Once they began they didn't stop, dad was a drinker and mom step-mom hated me and my younger brother as well as dad.

I groaned in frustration, which earned and angered shush from the librarian, as some lifeless loser, who didn't know how to whisper, asked the librarian where to find the history section. All I was looking for was quiet to study, but so much for passing my classes.

"Excuse me?" A man asked from behind me and I whipped my head around in complete frustration.

"Can I help you?" I hissed.

"I couldn't help but notice that you seemed to have an interest in American history." His voice was a calm whisper even though I had just snapped at him.

I turned and realized that's what I had been trying to study for the past two hours. Not only that, but I was in the history section. Now that I think about it...maybe I did take a liking to history in school.

"Yeah, so?" My voice came out a little angrier than I meant.

"Well, I happen to be a WWII veteran..." He began but stopped when I raised an eyebrow.

He was about to explain when I gave up. I slammed my books closed and threw them in my bag causing the librarian to make her way towards me.

"Excuse me, young lady, but this is a library! People here are trying to study, read, and do research!" She yelled in a whisper.

"What do you think I've been trying to do for the past two hours!?" I snapped, loud enough for the whole library to hear, and her face twisted in anger.

"If you can't respect others then I'm going to have ask that you leave!" The librarian was pointing her wicked finger at the door and I groaned loudly.

"In case you didn't notice I was leaving anyways." With that I quickly rushed out of the library and plopped down on the bottom step.

I buried my head in my hands and held back the tears threatening to burst from my eyes. My only place of solitude and I'm probably banned for life.

"Great!" I mumbled only to get a response.

"Ma'am I'm very sorry I got you kicked out." I slowly turned to see the same man from before rubbing the back of his neck.

Actually he was pretty good looking. He had a very nice build and wore a tight shirt that showed his toned muscles. His blue eyes were like the sky and he had slightly dirty blond hair.

"No, it's my fault...I should never have come here in the first place..." I ran a hand violently through my tangled (h/c) hair.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He said sitting down next to me, locking gazes.

His eyes were perfect and I could feel them piercing my soul.I looked away, not wanting to explain my family problems to a complete stranger.

"Do I know you?" Suddenly a look of realization hit him.

"I'm so sorry, ma'am. I forgot that today's times aren't like the 40s. People have changed...become less friendly." He sounded slightly hurt and I mentally face palmed for not realizing who he was sooner.

"Oh my gosh...you're...Captain America!" My spirits immediately lifted.

"Yeah...but sometimes I just wish I could talk to people without them, as Tony calls it, fangirling." His face grew slightly red and I chuckled.

"It's alright... I'm not like everyone else...my name is (f/n) (l/n)." I held out a hand.

"Nice to meet you, (f/n)...perhaps we could um go to lunch...?" I raised an eyebrow not believing what he was saying. "I'm sorry. Maybe I shouldn't have asked....I'm sorry, I should--"

"No! No...that's not what I...oh, I suck at talking to people. What I meant to say was, yes, I would love to have lunch with you!" I smiled at him.

He grinned slightly and his cheeks turned a slight tint of red. I stood and he offered to carry my bag. Graciously, I accepted and we walked along the sidewalk towards any place that served lunch. Maybe telling history loving, WWII veteran, superhero strangers my problems wouldn't be such a bad thing after all.


	2. I Scream, You Scream, We All Scream 'Help Me'? (Loki Laufeyson)

"Can I help who's next?" You asked tiredly.

It had been a long day of work and customers knew just how to push your buttons. Cold Stone Creamery was not your ideal job, in fact, it wasn't even really an actual job. You just needed a way to make money while you finished up college.

"That's me!" Someone nearly screeched to you.

"Hi, welcome to Cold Stone Creamery, how may I help you?" You faked a smile.

"Hello, can I get uhh..." The customer stood there in thought.

'God, you've been waiting in line for twenty minutes! How can you not know what you want!?' You mentally screamed to yourself.

"Umm...An Apple Pie A La Cold Stone." The customer said after five minutes.

"Would you like that in a cone, a cup, or waffle bowl?" You held your breath hoping it wouldn't take forever.

"Just a 'Love It' (regular 32oz) sized cup." The customer said waving her hand like it was nothing.

"Is that all?" You asked unbelievingly.

"Yes." She said no longer caring.

"Alright, that will be $5.25." You turned and to get the ice cream when all of the sudden a voice hissed in your ear.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"W-who are you and what do you want?" You asked nervously.

"Just do as I say or you will die as well as these other pathetic mortals." You felt something sharp press against your back and froze slowly lifting your hands.

"Oh my gosh! That man is robbing the place!" shrieked the woman who had just ordered.

Then all chaos broke loose. Everyone ran around screaming until the place was completely empty. The man behind you let out a slight growl as he knew someone was bound to call the police.

"What's in there?" He asked motioning to the large freezer door.

"That? That's the--" He cut you off by ripping the door open and shoving inside.

The second you hit the ground you felt chills run up your spine. You watched as he walked towards you as though the cold didn't even bother him. Your eyes suddenly widened in fear and he grinned, but it wasn't due to him coming after you with a spear.

"No! No! Dont let the d--" There was a loud slam behind him. "...door close..."

He walked over to the door and tried to open it but there was no handle on the inside. Whipping around, he walked towards you, anger filling his features.

"How do you open the door!?" He yelled pointing the sharp scepter at your throat.

You gulped slightly and shook your head. This only seemed to anger him and he picked you up by the throat and slammed you against the wall.

"Use words, woman!" He hissed.

"I-I..you can't--" He struck you across the face.

"The door doesn't open from the inside." You mumbled.

"Louder!” he yelled making you flinch.

"You don't! It only opens from the outside!" You yelled at him now fully irritated.

He sat down his weapon and carefully set you down. The man examined you closely, causing you to dare to make eye contact. Actually, he was rather good looking.

The man had long slicked back hair that made his sickly pale skin look even paler. His eyes were an emerald green that bore a hole through your head. And his accent, it was just gorgeous...almost British sounding.

"No person, let alone woman, has ever dared defy me...I find you quite intriguing." He mumbled. "What's your name?"

"My n-name is (f/n)." You stuttered.

"(F/n)." He purred almost. "An interesting name for an interesting woman."

You suddenly noticed how close he was and quickly backed away, only to corner yourself. Looking behind you, you noticed you had hit a shelf that held the German Chocolate, and Mint ice creams.

A slight chuckle escaped his throat as you realized he was now right in front of you. He breathed on your face and you shivered more than before.

"W-what m-might your n-name be?" You said through shivers.

"I am Loki, of Asgard. God of mischief and lies." He reached behind you and you froze (literally and figuratively), not daring to move.

You heard the sound of something opening and you watched as he pulled his hand back with German Chocolate ice cream on his fingers. Carefully he licked them, his eyes widening at the flavor.

He reached behind you again but this time wiped his fingers on your cheeks and lips. Then he gently pressed his lips against yours making sure to lick your lips. You moaned softly and he grinned, licking your lips, no longer to get the ice cream but demanding entrance to your mouth.

"(F/n)." he whispered against your lips. "I find your taste as intriguing as this...frozen delicacy."

You rubbed your goose bump covered arms and searched your mind, not that you could think probably. Where had you seen this man before.

Suddenly you felt something warm trailing down your cheek. You moved your gaze to him only to find him licking and trailing kisses down your cheek, savoring the flavor of the ice cream.

But the moment he pulled away you sighed, hearing a loud pounding on the door. He mumbled something you didn't catch them placed a quick kiss on your lips, getting the last of the ice cream.

"Ma'am! Are you alright in there!?" Voices yelled from outside.

"Yes, I'm fine! But please hurry, I'm freezing!" You yelled in response.

Your heard the sound of the handle jiggling and the door opened. Quickly you closed the lid, wiped off your face then looked over at Loki, who was gone.

The police ran in with paramedics wrapping blankets around you and helping you out of the freezer. It was then when you noticed how cold you actually were. When he had been pressed against you, sure it was warm, but all you had felt was the warmth of him.

'Believe me, my sweet, we will see each other again very soon.' you stopped, believing you were paranoid.

A light smile crossed your cheeks and you realized just how much you would enjoy seeing him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my Marvel One-Shots! I can assure you these are 100% made up by me...so yeah... Anyways, I'll be opening requests soon, I'll let everyone know when but as of right now that is a negatory. Enjoy yourselves. Feel free to, dare I say, 'indulge' with your favorite characters.


End file.
